


Take Them Down

by NikeScaret



Series: Benefits of Panicking [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: A commenter requested it!, Blame them for this garbage, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Jon and Dami are happy because they deserve it, Not My Fault, So that's a plus on this little universe of mine, The previous one was bad enough!, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: The Batclan does not take the news that their youngest is dating very well. Well, Bruce and Tim don't. The rest are very chill about it.Clark, on the other hand, is suffering.Jon and Damian are happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/gifts).



> So. I wasn't planning on this. But someone requested it and I have zero self control so here we are. It's kind of edited, but not really, but whatever. 
> 
> Also, fishfingersandjellybabies, you influenced this as well so this is also a gift. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clark is, understandably, happy for his son when he comes home glowing and with a wild cry of ’ _Dad! Damian’s my boyfriend!’._

  
Shocked, yes. Happy?

  
Well of course.

  
And relieved.

  
Why?

  
Because Jon would _not shut up_ about the boy.

  
Every other word is always Damian this, and Damian that.  Jon goes on and on about how cute he looks when he smiled, and how gentle he is with his pets, and how much he resembles a puffed up cat when he threatens Jon-which, _what?_ -, and _Dad, he **has** to be my Valentine, I don’t know what I’ll **do** if he isn’t. Damian likes chocolate. Do you think he’ll say yes if I brought over chocolate?_

  
Yes, Clark is done.

  
So when pictures of the two of them kissing in the air over an alley, Clash breaths a sigh of relief and went about his day, thinking that Jon would _shut up now._

  
How wrong he was.

  
Now Jon never stops speaking about him and is constantly talking over the phone with Damian with a blush on his face and flying over to Gotham and Clark’s only consolation is that Bruce might be dealing with the same thing.

  
It is the only thing that held his sanity.

  
In this, he is right.

  
Because Bruce is close to losing mind just like Clark.

* * *

 

When Damian returns home, he is greeted by his family, each with different reactions to his red ears and his cheeks stained with dark chocolate.

  
Chocolate in the shapes of lips.

  
Bruce freezes, the movement odd in his dark cowl and cape, his mind racing, trying to figure out _who kissed his son and why Damian let them._

  
Tim walks away after two minutes of staring incomprehensibly at _his_ (and Tim cannot emphasize this enough) Demon Brat. Tim does not understand and he doesn’t want to. Damian is his devil of a little brother, and Tim has never ever thought someone might like Damian in _that way._

  
He must investigate.

  
Jason, who breaks into a wide grin at a single look, claps him on the shoulder and tells him to stay safe and to tell him if they hurt him because  _y_ _ou may be a Demon Spawn, but you're my little better, so tell me so I can shove my gun between their eyes and fire._

  
This is an said in a overly cheerful voice that somehow leaves the rest feeling vaguely unsettled.

  
The last time they heard Jason talk like that, he almost killed a man.

  
Damian does not want his new boyfriend dead after only five hours of them being a couple.

  
Alfred simply blinks, says “Congratulations, Master Damian.”, as he knew it was Jon-Damian _may_ or _may not_ have told Alfred about his _tiny_ piece of affection for Jon-and moves on to the infirmary part of the cave to finish working on Tim, who is bent over his wrist computer.

  
Dick….

  
Dick had the most explosive reaction of them all.

  
See, Dick views Damian as both his little brother and son.

  
Mostly son.

  
So he freaks and pulls Damian into a hug, torn between rage that a person who is someone Damian trusted enough for them get this close to him would do this and happiness that _Damian has someone that loves him, that it’s finally time that **somebody** sees his baby boy as the amazing person he is._

  
He settles on overbearing mother hen mode and wipes the chocolate kiss from Damian’s cheek with his thumb, adjusts the red tunic, brushes his hand through black hair, all the while asking who it is, when will he met them, does he know them already, that sort of thing.

  
Damian merely blushes and looks to the floor, green boot scuffing against the ground.

  
Tim suddenly shoots up, scrambling past Alfred and shoving the screen in Damian’s face, all while frantically yelling, _“Superboy? You’re dating **Jon Kent?** ”_

  
Damian takes one look at the image, face turning even more heated, and spits, “So what if I am, Drake?”

  
Everything is silent.

  
Damian escapes upstairs, already dialing Jon.

* * *

  
All is well and the world knows a trembling peace for the Batclan as they tiptoe around the new couple, both inside and outside of costume.

  
(Jon had begged Clark with puppy dog eyes while Damian pouted at Dick, who then nagged at Bruce until he said yes.

  
A week later, Jon Kent, a regular, ordinary boy is dating cold, aloof and rude Damian Wayne, who refuses to say how they met, and acts almost kindly with the boy when they’re together.

  
The press had a field day and the interrogations for the pair went on for for a week.

  
Damian grins smugly as he makes brownies with Jon, who insists on adding broken up pieces of chocolate to the top, and, really, who is Damian to refuse his Beloved?)

  
Talia sends assassins to see if Jon is deserving of her son, and adds him to her _‘to kill’_ list.

  
Everything is exactly as it should be.

  
Even if Superboy tends to scare the _shit_ out of villains who have harmed Robin in the past and will in the future with saccharine sweet threats accompanied by laser eyes that burn the skin.

  
(Robin does the same, only without the powers, and more sharp swords.)

  
After all, they’re both incredibly possessive.

  
One could only have seen coming.

  
Villains quickly learned that Robin is _far_ more viscous is you harm Superboy, and Superboy find it _funny_ to use more strength than he normally uses to punch if you so much as  _insult_ his boyfriend.

  
Villans are scared shitless, Tim and Bruce are wary, Clark is tired, the rest of the Batclan is overjoyed, and Jon and Damian are happy.

  
The world gives a shuddering groan of happiness that causes several volcanic eruptions under the water.

  
Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like this is even worse than the earlier work...


End file.
